


5th and Grove

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kink meme prompt: "Carlos gives Cecil a blowjob while Cecil is broadcasting his show; Cecil tries to keep talking, Carlos tries to see how many embarrassing noises he can cause. For science, of course." Transcript formatting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5th and Grove

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt here: http://nightvalecommunitykink.dreamwidth.org/822.html?thread=43830#cmt43830

There is a swirling void of darkness which permeates our very existence. 

Welcome to Night Vale. 

***

Listeners, tonight we have some very important news for you. Before we get into that, however, the City Council along with the Sheriff's Secret Police has asked me to remind you that the hotel on 5th street and Grove ave. is not, I repeat, not inhabited by a verities angel army sent from God, or whatever may be up there, to make us atone for our actions. If you see or hear any angels, please report to Radon Canyon, and proceed to stand at the cliff edge for an undetermined period of time— the City Council said that you will know when you are allowed to leave. 

And now, a word from our sponsors. 

***

Life. Death. Unlife. Undeath. Reanimated corpses that moan in the night and disintegrate in the day. A single red balloon. A crow shrieks its final caw before materializing in a better place. A man and woman hear the screams of their long-dead child. There is no way out of life, no way out of death. No way out. 

This message has been brought to you by Forever 21— where you, too, can have immortality. 

***

Night Vale, I know I said that I would state the news, and I will get to that. However, let me air a private moment right now. Carlos— beautiful, lovely Carlos, is standing next to me, holding flowers. Oh listeners, this is a lovely day. Now, I asked Carlos if he had anything scientific he needed to speak about, but he just shook his beautiful hair at me and smiled; oh, listeners, that smile was breathtaking. And his blush is too, oh, I can't even speak about it. 

But back to the news— I am, after all, a radio reporter, not a puberty ridden monster. 

***

Night Vale's community cemetery has been reported to have moved. Moved where, no one knows, but it took only the gravestones. We, um—

we uh don't know if the bodies have been taken yet, but we will soon find out if they do not, oh, reanimate for Halloween. 

***

Old Woman Josie has reportedly gone to the— the hotel on 5th and Grove, and has stated that the angels are, indeed, real. Josie, you are a woman with some guts, and I, uh, I pray for your— oh God, continued safety from the um, the City— Car-Council. 

And now, loyal listeners, the weather. 

***  
***  
***

Oh God, I— um, listeners, I have some, some more news— somewhere on my, uh, my desk. Let me just....

Fuck! 

Oh. Oh my God. Um, listeners, I apologize for that, I just— stubbed my toe. Yes. 

There is no more news for today, sweet Night Vale, so I leave you with this. 

If a person you love comes to your work place for reasons unclear, do not trust their motives. Even if they do bring flowers. 

Good night, Night Vale, good night.


End file.
